True Redemption
by PipersFury1997
Summary: There was a war. Someone died. Read and find out who... Short Chapters...All Reviews Accepted
1. Chapter 1

True Redemption

Ch. 1: War

**Hello, Fellow Fanfiction Readers! New Chapter for a New Story. First fanfiction on Once so dont be too mean. **

* * *

_Never Again. I can't get these words out of my head. It's like they've consumed me, engulfed me. Never again will I get a chance at my revenge. Never again will I be able to hug my own son. Never again will I ever live. This void of mine, will never leave. Maybe, this is just how it's suppose to be. Maybe, I'm destined to be alone… forever. _

The former Mayor/Evil Queen couldn't help but think out loud to herself. No one could hear her. So why not? She was alone. She had no one. No one at all, not even her son, Henry. She had given up everything for that kid. Everything. All she'd ever wanted was to be happy. All she ever wanted for him was the same. Was that so wrong? Now, she'd never know.

She watched as the young brown-haired boy packed his things that remained at her mansion of a house. He was leaving, going to live with Emma and her parents. He didn't have much in his room anymore, when he was done packing it was only two small boxes full. She smiled weakly when he packed a picture of the two before the curse was broken. Then, they were still a family. Emma walked into the room and looked around.

"You're not bringing all of this stuff," she asked pointing to a stack of books.

"No…, I don't need them. The only book I need is at the apartment already."

"O.K., I'll be downstairs when your ready."

"k," was his only response. He seemed a bit different today. Usually around Emma, Henry was a lot happier. He was hanging his head low, and barely even talking today. Emma walked out of the room soon after. She knew something was wrong too. After Emma left, Henry sat on his bed and stared into space for a minute. Regina was sitting right beside him, watching the boy carefully.

"Mom, I know you can hear me somehow…, I just..," he said stumbling over words. Immediately, Regina's motherly instincts kicked in. She tried to reach out to her son, wanting to comfort him. Before her hand got close enough to do so, reality kicked back in and she stopped herself.

"Mom…," Henry started back up. He wanted to say something. Obviously it was something important for him to act like he was. "T-thank you for saving me." He stopped again.

Suddenly, he felt a shift in the atmosphere and shivered. He glanced around blankly looking for anyone, but found no one. Regina was actually smiling. She knew he couldn't see her. But she needed to hear what he was saying. She had given everything up for him. "Thank you for saving me. I love you, Mom." He said giving up on the rest of his speech. That was all he needed to say and he grabbed his last box and left. Regina sat there. She didn't move an inch. Saying she was speechless was an understatement. But her smile… it was genuine and pure. The last time she had ever smiled like that was when Daniel was still alive. Could miracles really happen? Could she really be happy? She wasn't sure. She didn't like Henry packing his things and leaving, but now she had no choice or say in the matter. If only they could have avoided the war. She would have a say in it. War. That's what it took to end everyone's fighting ironically enough.

Her smile slowly faded and she whispered to herself, "I love you, Henry."

* * *

**Ok, so I plan on continuing this, but only if I get enough reviews. So if you read this.. Review it! Even if you don't like it, that way I can get better. I have an idea where I want this to go, but if anyone has any ideas feel free to share. I'll try and update this soon. Anyway... **

******- Blessed Be, PipersFury1997**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! I rushed this chapter to get an update for you all. So... I'm sure it has a lot of mistakes in it. And for that I'm sorry. But the next chapter will not. However, I might not update for maybe even weeks... It all depends on if I get inspired to write the right thing or not. Ok, so here you go..**

* * *

Before the War

Regina stood in the doorway of her home, watching and lingering as Henry and Emma drove away. It was a bittersweet moment but at least she knew that Henry did in fact love her and was safe. Emma cared too much to let him get hurt. She turned back and walked throughout her home, remembering what had happened a few months previous. She knew she shouldn't have but she was going to anyway.

Before the War

(Regina's P.O.V)

It had only been weeks since my mother died. Weeks. It never seemed that long. How could it have been so long ago yet so very close to heart? I was more determined than ever to get my revenge on Snow. Slowly, but surely I did. She blackened her heart and that was nearly impossible to stop once it gets started. I would know. I'm the Evil Queen.

I was having an "average" day - if you can even call it that. How could I get my son back? Now that I knew Snow would destroy herself, I needed a way to get Henry back without being the "bad" mom. So that's what I was doing… studying, planning, plotting, whatever you want to call it. Suddenly, I was struck by a terrible headache that burned fiercely like dry ice. Never had I ever come upon something so… strange. I felt the pain getting worse slowly. I had to do something about it or it was literally going to burn me alive.

I got my mother's spell book and searched for a spell that would subside the pain until I could find out the cause. Once I cast the spell, I barely noticed it.

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

Emma was at the police station doing her normal thing. Every once in a while she'd receive a call about a complaint but that was about it when it came to the job. Now her job was protecting her mother, Snow White A.K.A. Mary Margret, from herself. She was loosing herself. Emma only made her mother suck it up most of the time. After all that's all she'd ever done in her life; she knew no different.

Snow was in the apartment for most days. Every once in a while she'd go for a walk or go to the grocery store. Regina was still after her, but not in the same kind of way. She knew that and wasn't worried about that as much. Emotionally however, she was a complete wreck. Today, she was at home in bed.

"Do you need anything, Snow?" David asked. Snow didn't answer the question immediately. She just laid there, thinking about what to reply. Slowly she turned her head and look at him.

"I need my heart to stop hurting, Charming." Stunned by such honesty, he simply nodded back at her and left the room. Snow then fell back to sleep, aimlessly dreaming while escaping reality.

Henry was at the apartment too. He was upstairs. By the time he came downstairs, David was gone and Snow was asleep. He wondered the room in search of a snack. Apples… maybe? Never. Searching through the cabinets on the kitchen island, he found a pack of chocolate chip cookies. Satisfied, he ran back upstairs.

However, when he reached one of the last steps, he stopped. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground holding his temples. He couldn't talk or yell, all he could do was sit in pain. His forehead was so hot it was burning on fire. He stayed there, suffering for several minutes. He was on his knees, and a few tears managed to escape the young boys eyes. After about 7 minutes the pain began to easy away, leaving a killer headache in its place.

"What was that…," he thought worried. He turned to go back downstairs, but he still didn't move. "If I tell Mary Margret it's only going to make things worse…." And so, he went back upstairs and ate his snack.

* * *

**Alright, so I know it was short... but I like to keep my chapters on the shorter side. I just like having places one can stop instead of like a 2000 word chapter. And like I said this one was rushed. I'm really going to try and make the next one better... So as always, please review. I love Reviews :) And I have a few ideas left for my plot as to where it can go, but I wanna hear your ideas, too, if you have any! **

**-Blessed Be, PipersFury1997**


End file.
